


Ambushed

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fun, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “The kids, they ambushed me.”Cordelia’s laugh made Misty’s stomach twist, specially when she placed a quick kiss in the corner of her mouth. “Yes, they did.”





	Ambushed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, go follow me there! @imagineheadcanonsarea

“Hey.”

Cordelia looked up from the book in front of her to see Misty just entering the greenhouse with a grin. The smaller blonde took of her glasses, placing them in the counter, and closed the book. She was trying to come up with a new spell and she was almost there, but until that moment all she was able to do was make the plant in the table double size or grown to the ceiling.

“Hello, my dear.” Cordelia smiled at the woman, who was walking around with her hands in her back and the most inocent smile she could get. “What are you doing?”

Misty shrugged, her smile getting a little bigger while looking to all the plants on her way. “Hidding.”

“Hidding?” Cordelia asked in surprise. She wasn’t surprised that Misty was in the greenhouse to hide – that was her favorite place to do it – but she was shocked that the girl had to hide in first place since Madison wasn’t in the house to make her want to do it.

“Yep.” Misty poped the ‘p’, turning her head to Cordelia just to show her happy smile, before looking back at the tulips.

Cordelia giggled, amazed by the situation. “This is where you tell me why you’re hidding, honey.”

The swamp witch finally made her way around the table, stopping right by her girlfriend’s side with the biggest grin Cordelia ever saw on her face – counting the time she met Stevie. “We’re playin’ hide ‘n seek.”

“We?” Cordelia was also smiling, mostly because the girl looked so happy it was contagious. “Who is ‘we’?”

“The kids.” The younger woman leaned over to put a sweet and wet kiss to the side of Cordelia’s head.

‘The kids’ being the coven’s younger members, Cordelia supposed. They had a large group of kids now and all of them loved Misty, because she was the only one who was up to play with them in the mud and let them eat whatever they wanted.

“You’re not doing a very good job in the hidding, honey.” The Supreme said. “You’re standing in the middle of a room.”

Misty laughed like she was the only one who knew about a joke – something she probably was. “They’re not going to find me.”

“And why is that, smart ass?”

“Because I said the greenhouse was out of limits because ya was workin’ here.”

Oh, the mischievous.

Cordelia joined her to laugh, shaking her head in amusement. “I could expect that from Madison, not from you.” She said, opening her book again. “If Madison ever had the job to actually talk with the kids, that’s it.”

Misty walked behind Cordelia to put her arms around her waist. “I was buyin’ some time.”

“Time to do what?” Cordelia chuckle shaked her body. She put her glasses back on and grabbed her pen to write a few more lines in the spell. “It’s your day to stay with them, so you will have to do it either way.”

“I know.” The Cajun sniffed Cordelia’s hair with a large grin. “Ya smell good.” She put a kiss in the Supreme’s shoulder. “They’re playin’, I’m just stayin’ here with ya.”

“I’m glad, but I have to finish this.”

“Dontcha wanna my help?”

“I always want your help.” The Supreme let the pen go to take Misty’s hand in hers.

The taller girl put a kiss in Cordelia’s head, before taking a step back and using the hand in the woman’s grip to turn her around like they were dancing. Cordelia laughed one more time, feeling her heart warm up when she met Misty’s deep blue eyes. They looked at each other’s for a while, until they started to lean for a kiss at the same time. Their lips were a few inches from touching when they heard giggled coming from outisde the greenhouse.

“I think they found you.” Cordelia whispered.

“Damn.” Misty joked.

“I SEE YOU!” They heard the kids screaming in pure joy for finally finding their favorite teacher.

“The kids, they ambushed me.”

Cordelia’s laugh made Misty’s stomach twist, specially when she placed a quick kiss in the corner of her mouth. “Yes, they did.”


End file.
